1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method of providing a terminator telecommunications unit with the geographic location of a mobile telecommunications unit. The terminator unit then provides geographic directional assistance to the mobile unit.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
It often occurs that when a mobile telecommunications unit places a call to a terminator telecommunications unit, such as land-wired telephone, the user of the mobile unit will need and desire directions to the geographic location of the terminator unit. For example, if someone is driving to a restaurant and knows the phone number of the restaurant, but not its location, the mobile unit user could call the terminator unit and have the geographic location of the mobile unit provided, in near real-time, to the terminator unit. In this way, the user of the terminator unit would know the location of the mobile unit and could provide directions to guide the user of the mobile unit to the restaurant.
The terminator unit could also provide the assistance to the mobile unit by using computer generated voice prompts or by providing geographical data to the mobile unit in non-voice format.